


The Avengers (and Revengers) watch Thor 2011

by floralhearts



Series: The Avengers (and Revengers) watch the Thor trilogy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki literally can't handle anything anymore, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralhearts/pseuds/floralhearts
Summary: “I do hate to ruin a good moment, but where theHelare we?” Loki’s muffled voice came from the middle of the group hug.“We woke up here.” Steve replied.Loki looked around. They were in a dark room, there were no windows or doors. The only source of light was the TV on the wall.“And we got this,” Bruce said, holding up a dvd case that read “watch me :)”Loki didn’t trust it for one minute.aka the avengers and revengers watch the thor trilogy





	1. And so it begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a new series of mine :)))))))))
> 
> I literally already have two other ongoing series/big multi-chapter fics but whatever what's one more :')
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully y'all enjoy this and are ready for a wild ride because all of this chapter is just seven minutes into the goddamn movie wtf

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe and everything hurt. 

Loki felt as Thanos raised him in the air, holding him at eyes level. He kicked his legs weakly, trying desperately to escape the titan’s grasp.

It was futile, he knew this. And still, he couldn’t help but try and get away. To get away from _Him_

“You… Will never be… A god.” He wheezed, seeing black spots dance around his vision.

This was it. 

He saw Thanos smile grimly, and then,

everything went black. 

————

Loki awoke with a gasp. He took in a shuddering breath and rocketed into a sitting position.

His hands shook so intensely it looked as if he was waving. 

Carefully, he brought his trembling hand to his neck. He let out a small gasp, his skin was terribly bruised but, nothing was broken. 

“Brother?” A sickeningly familiar voice came from Loki’s left. 

“Thor?” Loki whimpered, feeling tears cascading down his face. Normally, he would have had more pride, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. He was scared and confused and _hurt_.

“Brother.” Thor breathed out once more, and Loki was vaguely aware of Thor rushing to his side. He felt the thunderer carefully place his hands on his shoulders.

“Thor where are we? What happened?” Loki asked, feeling slightly safer in his brothers arms. “Where’s Thanos?”

“Loki… we defeated Thanos a year ago.” 

Loki swallowed thickly, instantly regretting it as he felt a dull pain in his throat. “...What?”

“Loki… what’s the last thing you remember?” Thor questioned, concerned eyes still locked on Loki.

“I- I was in… h-his grasp and then” Loki paused to collect himself, “it all went dark”

“So what, you died and then you just wake up here a year later?” A strikingly familiar voice calls. Loki slowly turned his head, careful to not aggravate his bruised neck, and paled.

The original Avengers, minus Bruce, were seated on a couch. Loki stared at them blankly, confused beyond belief.

It was then that he noticed that Brunnhilde and Bruce were also at his side. And both of them were… crying? Valkyrie never cried.

“Jesus fucking christ Lackey.” Val chuckled wetly. “You’re a fucking asshole.” 

Now more aware of his surroundings, Loki actually realized he was _alive_.

Without even questioning it, Loki lunged at Brunnhilde, wrapping his arms around her. He didn’t care how pathetic he looked, he had _died_. 

It wasn’t as if he was unfamiliar with the feeling but… this time had been different.

Valkyrie froze momentarily before returning the hug fiercely. She clutched Loki for dear life, feeling the tears that had been collecting in her eyes flowing down her face. Bruce smiled with tears in his eyes, and joined the hug. 

Thor choked out a sob, overwhelmed by everything that had happened. Minutes ago he believed his brother dead and yet, here he was. Thor wrapped his arms around all three of his teammates. 

“I do hate to ruin a good moment, but where the _Hel_ are we?” Loki’s muffled voice came from the middle of the group hug.

“We don’t know.” Tony replied, all of the Avengers looked rather out of place after watching the Revengers “reunion”.

“We woke up here.” Steve clarified. 

Loki looked around. They were in a dark room, there were no windows or doors. The only source of light was the TV on the wall.

“And we got this,” Bruce said, holding up a dvd case that read “watch me :)”

Loki didn’t trust it for one minute.

“We tried watching it but it wouldn’t play.” Natasha explained, holding the remote. “Maybe now that you’re here it will.” 

Bruce walked over to the dvd player and inserted the disk. That time, it worked.

“C’mon,” Brunnhilde said as she stood. The Revengers walked back to the couch. 

The movie began.

**Comic book pages flipped over continuously, the text “MARVEL studios” phased in.**

“Anyone ever heard of Marvel studios?” Tony asked. Everyone shook their heads, wondering what the hell was going on and what they were watching.

**An RV showed up on screen in an empty area. It was night and crickets were chirping. The text underneath read ‘Puente Antiguo, New Mexico.’**

**A woman was shown typing away at a laptop inside the van, a man beside her.**

Thor furrowed his brow.

**Another woman appeared on screen, looking out the window.**

Loki looked over to Thor with wide eyes. “That’s lady Darcy!” Thor cried. 

All the Avengers turned to look at him. The movie paused on its own.

“What?” Tony asked, looking over at the thunderer.

“A friend of mine and Lady Jane… The other two must have been doctor Selvig and Jane...” Thor explained, staring at the screen again.

**Jane and Eric were seen poking their heads out the top of the van, some type of equipment in their hands. They both looked up to the sky.**

**“Wait for it.” Jane said as Eric gave her a questioning look.**

**“Can I turn on the radio?” Darcy asked from the front seat.**

**“No.” Jane replied instantly.**

“Got any idea what’s happening Thor?” Steve asked.

“No,” Thor shook his head, “But this does feel strangely familiar for some reason.”

**“Jane you can’t keep doing this.” Eric said, looking over at the younger woman.**

**Jane shook her head and ducked back into the van. “The last seventeen occurrences have been predictable to the second.” She replied, clearly confused and upset while flipping through many papers.**

**“Jane,” Eric started, “you’re an astrophysicist, not some storm chaser.”**

**“I’m telling you, there’s a connection between these atmospheric disturbances and my research” Jane insisted.**

**“Eric I wouldn’t have asked you to fly out here if I wasn’t absolutely sure.”**

**The screen changed to Darcy looking in her rear view window. “Jane? I think you’ll want to see this.”**

**Jane looked out the window to see a swirling mass of blue lights in the clouds. “What is that?” She and Eric both poked their heads out of the sunroof to get a better look.**

**“I thought you said it was a subtle aurora!” Eric cried.**

**“Go!” Jane cried, ignoring him. Darcy floored the gas, driving recklessly towards the anomaly. “Get closer!” She had a tape recorder in hand.**

**Suddenly, something came shooting out of the sky, hitting the ground right in front of the moving van. Causing dust and smoke to surround it. Darcy turned the wheel.**

**“What are you doing!?” Jane exclaimed.**

**“I am not dying for six college credits!” Darcy replied. Jane grabbed the wheel and turned it around once more.**

**They drove around in a frenzy before,**

**“Oh my god!” Darcy gasped, right as the van slammed into a man.**

**They stared at each other in shock before getting out of the vehicle in a hurry, rushing towards the fallen figure.**

**“I think that was legally your fault.” Darcy said, waving around her flashlight like mad.**

**“Get the first aid kit.” Jane snapped.**

**“Do me a favour and don’t be dead.” She said to the now unconscious man.**

**“Where did he come from?”**

**The screen went black.**

Everyone watched the screen with wide eyes. 

“Was that you?” Natasha asked the god of thunder, who looked rather shocked.

Thor nodded slowly.

“How did they get that footage? How is there even footage of that?” Tony asked. 

“I… I don’t know. Brother?” He asked turning to the trickster.

Loki was still in a state of shock. He hadn’t fully recovered from dying, not that anyone really could in ten minutes. He merely shook his head to signify that, he had no idea.

“Maybe we’ll find out if we keep watching,” Nat proposed. Everyone turned their attention back to the screen.

**Text appeared on the screen reading ‘Paramount Pictures and Marvel Entertainment present’**

“Is no one weirded out by the fact that we’ve never heard of Paramount pictures or Marvel?”

“I’m more weirded out that these companies have the footage they do.”

**‘A Marvel Studios Production’**

**The setting changed to that of a village in the mountains. The text underneath read ‘Tonsberg Norway 965 A.D.’**

**“Once,” A voice narrated, “mankind accepted a simple truth, that they were not alone in this universe.”**

Both Loki and Thor looked at each other. That was Odin speaking.

**“Some worlds man believed to be home to their gods.” The narrator spoke as villagers hurried around, working hard. “Others, they knew to fear.”**

**A storm raged upon the land, unforgiving and fierce. In the middle, stood an army.**

**“From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants.”**

Loki noticeably tensed, going unnoticed by no one.

**The frost giants used their powers to freeze the village, killing women and children alike.**

**“Threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age.”**

**“But humanity would not face this threat alone.” A tornado like vortex came crashing down from the sky, revealing an army with a man decorated in golden armour in front.**

“Who is that?” Tony asked, staring at the man.

“That would be Odin Allfather.” Thor replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“So _your_ father?” 

Thor nodded.

“Is he the one narrating?”

He nodded again.

**The two armies fought valiantly, plunging their swords into one another like there was no tomorrow.**

**“Our armies drove the Frost giants back into the heart of their own world.”**

**Jotunheim appeared on screen. “The cost was great.”**

**“In the end,” Odin held a spear to one of the Frost Giant’s neck, “their king fell. And the source of their power was taken from them.”**

**“With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home. To the realm eternal, Asgard.”**

**Beautiful golden building and roads paved the way to a sparkling palace.**

“Oh wow.” Steve breathed out.

“Now _that’s_ how I remember it.” Val smiled smugly. 

**“Here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man’s myths and legends,” The palace was shown in full scale, shining in the sun, “It was Asgard and its warriors that brought peace to the universe.**

**Two children were shown on screen.**

“Is that you guys?” Bruce asked, staring at the kids.

Loki nodded.

**The casket was shown on a pedestal.**

**“But the day will come,” Odin said to the children, “when one of you will have to defend that peace.”**

**Loki looked rather scared, eyes wide. “Do the frost giants still live?” He asked. Thor looked over with a grin.**

**“When I’m King, I’ll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!” He swung his fists around wildly. Loki looked rather unimpressed.**

“I apologize for my actions here.” Thor said, guestering to the screen, “I was a brash and arrogant child, who held no regard for the lives of others.”

“No one blames you for that Thor.” Natasha started, “You we’re just a child.”

“And besides, it seems that you dad describes them l as monsters that deserve to die. Kids always believe what their dads tell them.” Tony said, a knowing look in his eyes. 

Loki shifted uncomfortably.

**“Just as you did father.” Thor grinned gleefully.**

**“A wise king never seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it.” Odin advised.**

Steve nodded at that.

**As Odin walked away, Thor and Loki turned to look at each other. They smiled, running after their father.**

**“I’m ready father.” Thor exclaimed, looking up at Odin.**

**“So am I.” Loki insisted.**

**“Only one of you can ascend to the throne.” Odin told them, “But both of you were born to be kings.”**

****

Loki scoffed.

**The scene shifted to doors opening wide. A shadowed figure waltzed through them. They took a sip from a large goblet before smashing it into the fire pit before them. “Another!”**

**The figure was revealed to be Thor, now fully aged and wielding Mjolnir.**

**The shadow of a horned figure reflected into the wall. Loki walked out from behind a pillar. Thor walked up so they were standing side by side. Loki smiled softly at his brother.**

**“Nervous brother?” He asked. Thor laughed.**

**“Have you ever known me to be nervous?” He questioned.**

**“There was the time in Nornheim.” Loki reminded him.**

**“That was not nerves!” Thor scoffed, “That, was the rage of battle.”**

**“Ah,” Loki nodded, rolling his eyes.**

**“How else would I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and came out alive?”**

**Loki furrowed his brow.**

**“Uh, I recall I was the one who veiled us in smoke to escape.”**

**Thor laughed loudly. “Yes, some of us do battle, others just do tricks.”**

**Loki looked away, a pained look on his face.**

“Loki…” Thor started, voice heavy with guilt.

“Save it.” Loki replied. “It’s in the past.”

**A servant walked up to Thor with another goblet. Loki looked over, a mischievous glare in his eyes. With a wave of his hand, the goblet was full to the brim with serpents. The servant cried out in alarm, dropping the dish onto the floor.**

**“Loki,” Thor chided jokingly as his brother laughed. “Now that was just a waste of good wine.”**

**“It was just a bit of fun.” The trickster replied.**

**As the other servant left, another one presented Thor with his helmet.**

**“Ooh, nice feathers,” Loki joked. Thor chuckled.**

**“You don’t really want to start this again, do you, cow?” The golden prince teased, looking up at Loki’s horned helmet.**

**“I was being sincere.”**

**“You are incapable of sincerity.”**

**“I am not.” Loki replied indignantly.**

**Loki’s features suddenly softened, he looked towards Thor fondly.**

**“I have looked forward to this day just as much as you have. You are my brother, and my friend. Sometimes, I may be envious of you, but never doubt that I love you.” He said, one hundred percent serious.**

**Thor smiled a genuine smile, and lovingly placed a hand on Loki’s neck.**

Loki cringed from where he sat on the couch, just imagining Thor touching is neck like that once more.

All three of the Revengers looked over concerned, realizing what he was upset over.

**“Thank you.” Thor replied sincerely to his brother.**

**“Now give us a kiss.” Loki teased, ruining the moment. They both laughed as Thor pushed him away.**

“Is anyone else confused?” Tony asked, Avengers and Revengers alike turning to look at him. “I mean, those two people sure looked a lot like our resident Asgardians but they sure as hell didn’t act like it.”

Clint snickered. 

It was evident that the Avengers, excluding Bruce, still didn’t know how to feel about Loki. One moment Loki’s the bad guy who half redeemed himself on some offworld planet, and the next, Thor, Bruce, and some angry warrior girl show up on earth ready to fight anyone who spoke bad about him. 

Since Loki had died, he wasn’t spoken of too much. It was too painful for the Revengers and not important enough for anyone who wasn’t the Revengers. 

All the Avengers really knew was that Loki had died at the hands of Thanos. Well, that was until he showed up in the same room as them, a terrified, crying mess. 

“Admittedly, Loki and I were closer before I was banished but…” Thor paused, “We’re better now…” 

Thor was obviously confused and overwhelmed. He was practically glued to Loki’s side, although, all the Revengers were. 

At least they were doing better than Loki. Said God looked to be disassociating. 

“Loki?” Thor asked carefully, drawing the attention of everyone else in the room. The trickster looked over at Thor, looking as if he might cry. 

“Do you need a moment?” He asked. Loki nodded slowly, lip quivering. Carefully, Thor wrapped his arms around Loki, making sure they were as far away as possible from his brother’s neck.

Loki sobbed quietly into Thor’s shoulder, chest heaving with emotion. “I’m sorry.” He cried, “For giving up the tesseract.”

Valkyrie had a pained expression on her face, as did Bruce, as they watched the god suffer.

That was when the Avengers realized, while they had a whole year to recover from Thanos, Loki had nothing. He had quite literally died at the hand of the mad titan and then awakened somewhere new and confusing. Seeing him cry like that… made him seem more real. It made him harder to dislike. 

“Oh Loki,” Thor started “You don’t have to apologize for that.” He soothed, “I was never angry about that.”

After many minutes of silence while Loki collected himself, Thor turned back to the screen. 

“Shall we continue?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with when in the timeline this should happen. I couldn't tell if I wanted it to happen after or before IW but then I decided fuck it and just went with after Thanos breaks Loki's neck like a Kit-Kat


	2. Thor wants to fight everyone wbk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor's angry as FUCK and loki's a seemingly soft bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all i am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've had zero motivation whatsoever yikes!! anygays this is 8 pages on google docs and only like,,, seven minutes worth of the movie this is gonna be a: long fic 
> 
> we loooove that

**Loud, jovial music played as a huge crowd roared with excitement.**

“Oh wow, what’s going on now?”

“This would be my coronation,” Thor explained, “Right before I was banished…”

**Thor raised Mjolnir into the air proudly, as hundreds of folk cheered for him. He smiled and nodded at everyone as he descended the steps leading to the throne. He had an air confidence as he walked, twirling his hammer and winking at the maidens.**

“Looks like Thor’s a player,” Tony gave a cheeky grin to the King. Thor laughed. 

“Indeed I was.”

**“Oh please,” Sif rolled her eyes.**

**A woman dressed in elegant golden robes gave a knowing look before turning away.**

Both Thor and Loki felt their hearts clench. Valkyrie looked over at the two with an empathetic look upon her face. 

“Who’s the first chick?” 

“That’s lady Sif. A beautifully fierce warrior. She was one of my best friends.” Thor said, a sadness in his voice. 

“And the other one.”

“Our mother.” Loki said, still staring at the screen. 

“She’s beautiful.” Natasha commented.

“She was, wasn’t she?”

**Odin watched his son gallivant with an emotionless expression.**

**Thor kneeled before the throne, setting aside Mjolnir and taking off his helmet. The prince looked up and winked cheekily at his mother. Her eyes widened. Odin stood, staff in hand, as Thor smiled at three men who stood in line by the throne.**

“Are those your friends too?”

“The warriors three.” Thor nodded. “It was Sif, Loki, and them who I spent my childhood with.”

**Odin slammed his spear onto the ground once, silencing the entire hall.**

**“Thor Odinson, my heir, my firstborn.”**

All four of the Revengers snorted at that. 

“Firstborn my ass.” Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

**“So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star, its power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. ‘Tis a fit companion for a king.”**

“No wonder your ego was so large.” Loki commented, listening to Odin go on and on. 

Both Valkyrie and Thor chuckled. 

**“I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms from the time of the great beginning.”**

**The scene changed as Odin talked, to a strange looking place beneath the palace. It looked to be a room suspended in the air. Guards walked along inside, most likely patrolling. Many objects could be seen on display. As could the casket.**

**A hand moved sneakily across the wall, freezing it.**

“Uh oh.” 

**Back in the Hall, things were finishing up.**

**“Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?” Odin asked his “firstborn”.**

**“I swear.” Thor replied firmly.**

**“And do you swear to preserve the peace?”**

**“I swear.”**

**“Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?”**

**“I swear!” Thor cried confidently this time, raising Mjolnir once more.**

**“Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you…”**

**The scene shifted back to the vault, where frost had taken over. A giant blue being reached out and attacked one of the guards.**

**“The Frost Giants!” Odin interrupted himself, eyes wide.**

**The Jotun were seen running up to the casket, malicious glee in their eyes. The biggest one grabbed it.**

**Odin, still in the throne room, thudded his spear.**

**The wall behind the casket began to disappear, revealing something that looked much like a suit of armor.**

“Woah, what the hell is that?” Tony questioned, staring with wide eyes.

“That would be the Destroyer,” Thor informed them. “A powerful weapon used to ward off enemies.”

“Kind of looks like your armour.” Clint told the inventor. Tony glared.

“That thing is _way_ too bulky to anything made my me,” He sniffed. The archer snickered as both Steve and Natasha rolled their eyes. 

**The frost giants turned to see the Destroyer looming over them. The largest one held out the casket in an attempt to defend himself, but it was pointless. In a matter of seconds, the destroyer had blasted them all to dust.**

“Yikes,” Brunnhilde commented. “I never saw the destroyer in action. I’d hate to get on its’ bad side.”

Both asgardian brothers shifted uncomfortably, knowing full well what was to come.

**Odin Thor and Loki were seen entering the throne room, just as the destroyer phased back into the wall. All three of them studied the room solemnly, looking at the discarded bodies of the guards.**

**“The Jotuns must pay for what they’ve done,” Thor snarled, an affronted look upon his face.**

**“They have paid with their lives,” Odin replied calmly, staring down at the casket. “The Destroyer did its work, the Casket is safe and is well.”**

**“All is well?” Thor repeated, eyes narrowed disbelievingly, “They broke into the weapons vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics-”**

**“They didn’t.” Odin intervened briefly.**

**“Well I want to know why!” Thor cried angrily.**

**Loki looked over at his two fighted relatives, eyes widened.**

Everyone laughed at that. “You’re just kind of watching shit go down huh?” Tony asked smirking amusedly.

“That is what I do best,” Loki replied. Though, no matter how much he tried to sound normal, the fatigue and grief was still evident in his tone.

**“I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns.”**

**“He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable,” Thor seethed, growing more upset by the minute. Odin turned to him.**

**“What action would you take?” He asked the golden prince.**

**“March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they’ll never dare try to cross our borders again.”**

“Norns I was foolish,” Thor groaned covering his face with his hands. 

**“You’re thinking only as a warrior.” Odin told him.**

**“This was an act of war!” Thor shot back.**

**“It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail.”**

**“Look how far they got!” Thor gestured around them.**

**“We will find the breach in our defenses and it will be sealed.” The King said, still patient as ever.**

**“As King of Asgard-”**

**“But you’re not King!” Odin cried, interrupting him. Thor shut his mouth, glaring at his father. “Not yet.”**

**Loki remained watching the two, not saying a word. Odin walked out, leaving the two brothers alone.**

“Look bud, don’t feel that bad.” Clint told Thor, “Yes, it’s a really _really_ bad idea to go to war with an entire race over the actions of three people, but you’ve grown from that.”

“Clint’s right,” Steve nodded, “You would never do anything like that now. It just proves how much you’ve grown.”

“That’s character development alright,” Tony said, patting Thor on the back. The King smiled.

**The scene shifted to Thor, angrily flipping an entire table. Food and goblets were thrown everywhere, creating a massive mess.**

“Oh god,” Thor groaned once more, putting his head back in his hands. The others laughed once more. 

**Thor let out a huff, sitting down on the stairs that surrounded the room. Loki walked out from behind a pillar, sitting down beside him. Thor looked over.**

**“It’s unwise to be in my company right now, Brother.” He told the younger. Loki pursed his lips. “This was to be my day of triumph.”**

**Loki looked over at Thor, almost shyly. “It’ll come. In time.” He said softly. Thor grumbled.**

**“What’s this?” Volstagg said as Sif and the warriors three entered the room. Loki looked over, and the soft expression on his face quickly shifted to an annoyed one. He glared angrily.**

“Looks like _someone_ doesn’t like his brother’s friends.” Tony commented jokingly. Loki let out a small huff of air.

“They were my friends too. At one point at least. Right up until I started learning magic.” He laughed dryly. 

“What cause you started using it on them?”

“No?” Loki looked over at them confusedly. “Being a male mage is looked down upon in Asgard. The second I started learning I lost most of my friends. Honestly Thor did you not teach your teammates anything about our planet?” He asked. Thor rolled his eyes. The avengers almost looked concerned at that. What a stupid reason to lose friends.

**“If it’s any consolation, I think you’re right,” Loki told his brother, “About the frost giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard’s defenses once, who’s to say they won’t try again? Next time with an army.” He said.**

**“Exactly.” Thor agreed, nodding his head.**

**“But There’s nothing you can do without defying father.” Loki told his older brother. Thor looked over at him, a strange look upon his face. Loki’s eyes flicked around wildly, as if he was scanning every inch of Thor. His eyes widened,**

**“No no no, I know that look.” He shook his head, already raising a hand to stop Thor. The thunderer stood and turned, a firm look in his eyes.**

**“That’s the only way to ensure the safety of our borders.” The golden prince declared, a look of determination in his eyes.**

**“Thor, it’s madness.” Loki replied, urging his brother to reconsider.**

**“Madness?” Volstagg called from where he was standing, “What sort of madness?”**

**“We’re going to Jotunheim,” Thor told them. Loki swallowed nervously, looking down at the ground.**

**“What?” Fandral questioned. “This isn’t like a journey to earth where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim.**

“Do you really do that?” Bruce asked the thunderer, a perplexed look upon his face. Loki snorted. 

“Well not anymore I don’t. But centuries ago, yes, I did.” Thor admitted. Tony laughed.

“So all that norse mythology shit we have here, did you tell people those stories or did they just come up with it after seeing you do a couple tricks.”

“Stories?” All three asgardians asked, looking confused. 

“Uh yeah here on earth we have stories about ancient norse gods; you guys. Some more… graphic than other but I don’t actually know if they’re true or not.” Bruce said.

“Hm, interesting. I’ll have to look into them when we get out of here.” The king stated. That’s when everyone remembered they were trapped in a room. 

**“My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their Casket.” Thor told them. Loki sighed, bowing his head and covering his face with his hand. “We would just be looking for answers.” The thunderer said, as if it was a casual trip to the beach.**

**“It is forbidden!” Sif hissed, having none of it. Instead of shrinking under her gaze, Thor chuckled.**

**“My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together? Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious of battles?”**

**“You did,” Hogun admitted.**

**“And Volstagg, to delicacies so succulent you thought you’d died and gone Valhalla?” Thor asked, clapping his friend on the shoulder.**

**“You did.” Volstagg laughed.**

**“Yes!” Thor grinned.**

**“And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?”**

**“I did.” She said rather confidently.**

**“True, but I supported you, Sif.” He told her.**

**“My friends,” He turned to them, a dramatic flare in his eyes “we’re going to jotunheim.”**

“Well that can’t possibly end well.” Natasha said flatly. Valkyrie nodded. 

Both Loki and Thor laughed. “Can’t say it did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed it! ngl I cannot wait for THAT scene w/ loki im so ready to write everyone's reactions hhhh (especially val's because I have such a thing for their big sister/little brother relationship) ((and bruce's subtle yet evident protective side kills me I would die for him and loki's friendship))


	3. oh my gof,,, oh myg0d its been thirteen years im so sorryt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL I CANT BELIEVE THE LAST TIMW I UPDATED THIS WAS NOVEMBER 7TH U MUST WANT TO KILL ME IM SO SRRYT F
> 
> THIS IS LITERALLY THE SHORTEST THING BUT I SWEAR ILL HAVE MORE SOON IM NOT DEAD I SWEAR

**Intense music could be heard as the screen displayed a group of horses racing down a road. No doubt Thor and his comrades. They ran across a rather colourful bridge that seemed to stretch out forever.**

“What’s that?” Steve questioned, eyes alight with curiosity. Valkyrie smiled.

“That, is the Bifrost. Also known as the rainbow bridge.” She grinned almost smugly. It was evident she enjoyed seeing the mystified faces of Thor’s friends as they laid eyes upon her homeworld.

“And what’s that little house-type thing there?”

“That’s where uh- where Heimdall worked. And well lived really.” Bruce smiled absentmindedly, mind clouded by still present grief. Heimdall had been a good man, Bruce missed him dearly. 

“Heimdall?”

“The gatekeeper and our friend. He was… slain by Thanos.” Thor replied. Each of the Revengers had a solemn look upon their face. Heimdall had almost been like their team’s father. Despite always being up for a good round of treason, (they’d never let him forget it) he made rational decisions and was definitely the reason all of them hadn’t died out on their way to earth. 

“I’m sorry,” Natasha smiled sympathetically, putting a hand on Thor’s shoulder. He smiled back.

**Heimdall was seen standing guard, sword ever present in his hands. They dismounted from their horses, striding over to the gatekeeper. The camera zoomed in on Heimdall’s face.**

“Holy shit his eyes are cool,” Clint commented, staring at Heimdall’s golden eyes. Thor chuckled. 

“Heimdall is all seeing. He can… could see all across the universe. I suppose the eyes were just a nice touch.”

**As they walked, Loki strided a bit faster. “Leave this to me,” He grinned.**

Loki groaned, burying his face in Thor’s shoulder. “I hate this part,” He mumbled, knowing exactly what was coming next. 

**“Good Heimdall-”**

**“You are not dressed warmly enough.” The gatekeeper interrupted, voice flat.**

**“I’m sorry?” Loki asked, eyes widening only slightly.**

**“You think that you can deceive me.”**

**“You must be mistaken,” Loki laughed humorlessly.**

**“Enough!” Thor bit out, causing a strange look to overtake Loki’s features. Thor stepped in front of his baby brother.**

**“Heimdall may we pass?” He asked simply.**

**“Never, has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how this happened.” Heimdall replied. Eyes flicking over to Loki only for a fraction of a second. Loki stared at the gatekeeper, another strange look upon his face, as if he was studying him.**

**“Then tell no one where we’ve gone until we’ve returned.” Thor ordered. Loki’s gaze turned to his brother. “Understand?”**

**Heimdall did not answer as Thor passed him, the others following suite.**

**“What happened? Silvertongue turn to lead?” Volstagg teased as he passed Loki. The latter had no reply.**

“Silvertongue?” Bruce asked, turning to look at Loki. Thor only laughed. 

“You might as well show them, Brother.” He said, still chuckling. Loki pursed his lips, but after a few beats, stuck his tongue out.

“So when Volstagg said silver, he meant-”

“Literally silver.” Tony finished as Loki retracted his tongue. 

“Why the hell is your tongue silver?”

“Well I believe here on earth the phrase ‘Silvertongue’ means someone who has a way with words. It had to come from somewhere, didn’t you know?” Loki replied wryly. 

“So you’re saying that phrase literally comes from you?” Bruce asked. Loki nodded. 

“Okay but _why_ is your tongue silver.” Clint repeated.

“Basically,” Valkyrie cut in before Loki could answer, “It means that the fates blessed him with a tongue of silver so that he could shit-talk his way out of anything.”

Loki scowled as everyone around him chuckled. 

**The group neared the very end of the Bifrost, staring off into the cosmos.**

**Heimdall inserted the sword into its place, lighting sprouting all around as gears underneath them turned.**

“Holy shit! So the sword’s like a power source?”

“Yeah,” Bruce nodded, answering Tony’s question. The inventor looked beyond intrigued. 

**The entire orb-like building began to spin, accelerating uniformly. Slowly, the needle at the top shifted down until it was pointing outwards.**

**“Be warned, I will honour my duty as gatekeeper and protector of this realm.” Heimdall told them. “If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed. And you’ll be left to die in the cold wasteland of Jotunheim.”**

“Yikes.”

**“Couldn’t you just leave the bridge open for us?” Volstagg questioned.**

**“To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim and you upon it.”**

**“I have no plans to die today.” Thor smiled.**

**“None do.”**

**Those were the last words spoken before they were violently sucked into the stream of light the Bifrost was producing.**

**The screen went black before lighting up with thousands of colours as it displayed Thor and his friends travelling through space.**

**The impact on Jotunheim sent dust flying.**

“That looks _terrifying_.” Clint decided at once.

“It is,” Bruce nodded, “Even the Hulk thinks so.”

“You get used to it,” Valkyrie shrugged. 

**The four scanned their ice infested surroundings, silently. For they knew it was not a simple jest to sneak into such a place. A large chasm was the only thing in between them and the ice palace. To their left, the chasm stretched out for miles.**

“Whoah.”

**“We shouldn’t be here.” Hogun said sternly, his face stoic. Loki eyes flicked around nervously.**

**“Let’s move.” Thor commanded, ignoring his friend’s warning. Sif looked as though she wanted to say something, but opted to remain silent. Candela shook his head, breathing out sharply and moving forwards with the group.**

**Ice fell hazardously in numerous places, only adding to the ominous effect.**

“This _really_ doesn’t feel right.” Valkyrie muttered. 

Thor and Loki shared a look, they knew it was anything but. 

**Everyone looked around carefully as they trekked, watching for anything that could harm them. The wind blew harshly and Fandral pulled his fur cloak tighter.**

**The palace was shown in full scale, and the six aesir looked like specs amongst it.**

“That’s huge!” Tony’s eyes widened. 

“That’s all ice?” Bruce asked, turning to the two god’s at his left. 

“A very small portion is stone but yes, as a whole it is almost entirely ice.” Loki nodded.

“That’s amazing,” Steve noted.

“That’s exactly what I pictured Jotunheim to look like.” Brunnhilde said, eyes still glued to the palace.

“You’ve never been?” Both gods turned to look at her.

“Nope, Odin forbade it. He said it was ‘too dangerous’.” She mocked. 

“And yet sending you to fight Hela was _so_ much safer.” Loki muttered and Valkyrie laughed. 

**“Where are they?” Sif questioned, looking rather unnerved.**

**“Hiding.” Thor replied, “As cowards always do.”**

“Why was I like that,” Thor groaned. “I’m sorry you all have to see this.”

“Don’t sweat it bud, we know you end up just fine in the end.” Clint comforted lightly. Thor smiled at him weakly.

“I’m sure your… redemption starts soon.” Loki mustered a small smile and it made Thor grin widely in turn. 

**“You’ve come a long way to die, Asgardians.” A raspy voice called from seemingly nowhere.**

“Creepy.”

**“I am Thor Odinson,” The golden prince called out.**

**“We know who you are.” It whispered back.**

**“How did your people get into Asgard?” Thor demanded, disdain obvious in his tone.**

**A man of blue skin and red eyes was shown sitting on what looked to be a throne. His face was contorted into a frown. He turned his head slowly, breathing raggedly.**

“Is that their King?” Natasha questioned.

“Laufey.” Thor nodded. Beside him, Loki felt bile rising in his throat.

**“The house of Odin, is full of traitors.” He rasped.**

**“Do not dishonour my father’s name with your lies!” Thor cried angrily.**

**The giant stood quickly, body towering over the asgardians.**

**“Your father is a murderer and a thief.” Laufey snarled.**

**Loki looked up at the Jotun wearily.**

**“And why have you come here? To make peace?” The King taunted, “You long for battle. You crave it. You’re nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man.”**

**The camera panned at a birds eye view as tenfold Jotun closed in, coming out of their hiding.**

“That’s not good.”

**“And this ‘boy’ has grown tired of your mockery.” Thor seethed.**

**The aesir behind him looked around the the Frost Giant’s surrounding them.**

**The Jotun outstretched their hands as weapons of ice overtook them.**

**Loki hurried to his brother’s side, an expression of alarm upon his face.**

**“Thor,” He warned, “Stop and think. Look around you, we’re outnumbered.”**

**“Know your place brother.” Thor growled.**

Thor turned to Loki, a pained look upon his face. 

“Was I always like that?” He asked, “So… condescending?” 

“Of course not,” Loki shook his head. He had to cough a couple of times for his words to sound less raspy. His throat still ached and his mind still raced. “Most times you were fine. More than fine even. It was only a few select moments.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Like I haven’t done worse?” Loki teased, their faces both broke out into grins and they laughed quietly. 

The Avengers almost felt like they were intruding upon something. It felt… strange, to see the two brothers so domestic. So, loving. 

**“You know not what your actions will unleash…” Laufey muttered.**

**“...I do.” The King said, and it was obviously a threat.**

**“Go now.” He ordered. “While I still allow it.”**

**A Jotun walked out from the shadows, right up to the two princes. He towered over them both.**

**“We will accept, your most gracious offer.” Loki replied, voice shaky. Thor’s head snapped over to look at his brother. His expression would have been almost comical under different circumstances.**

**Thor and the unnamed Jotun stared into each other’s eyes, both dark and brooding.**

**“Come now brother,” Loki urged.**

**Thor grit his teeth together, looking at the giant one last time before turning around.**

**“Run back home little princess.” The Jotun taunted.**

**Both Thor and Loki froze.**

**The camera focused upon Loki’s face as he looked to age about a million years right then and there.**

**“Damn.”**

**Sif and the warriors three all gave their own look of defeat before tensing.**

**Thor grinned wildly, grip around Mjolnir tightening. He laughed slightly before rounding and slamming hammer right into the Jotun’s face.**

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres more to come i swear i wont pull a peter parker and dissolve out of nowhere again :0


End file.
